Wedding Bell Blues
by Scarlett88
Summary: This story takes place immediately after the season 5 finale of Mike and his bride at the Fairview Presbyterian Church. This story chronicles all of the housewives.
1. Chapter 1: The Ceremony

Fairview Presbyterian Church was filled with guests attending the wedding of Katherine Mayfair and Mike Delfino. There was the family of the wedding party, seated in the front row, the reporter covering the event for the next day's edition of the newspaper, and there were the friends of the bride and groom. Nearly everyone in Fairview had come to see the ceremony of the happy couple, including the ex-wife of the groom, Susan Mayer.

Susan had promised herself that she would attend the wedding for her son Maynards' sake, a moral support of sorts during the ceremony. All of her friends on Wisteria Lane, including Katherine herself, had offered to take MJ to the wedding so that Susan could get away for a few days, but she respectfully declined each offer in favor of the brave face. Susan had realized months ago that she had lost Mike to her former best friend Katherine Mayfair, and this wedding cinched the apparent reality: Mike had moved on with someone else, and it was time for her to follow suite.

Susan sat tall and proud in the third row, holding little MJ's hand in hers. She couldn't believe that it was only two months ago that she had shared a kiss with her ex-husband, and it was one day after that that he had assured her of his intentions for Katherine.

_"Then you've decided?" Susan asked coolly, biting her lip to keep from crying._

_Mike placed a gentle hand on Susan's shoulder. "I made up my mind a while ago." Susan turned her face away from him, not wanting his pity. "We've talked about this..."_

_"I remember," she interrupted. "You said you love her."_

_"Which is why I'm marrying her," Mike said with a soft firmness._

_"And then last night you said you loved me," Susan blurted out, turning on him. "Or was that only the in the heat of the moment?"_

Susan shuddered as she recalled the harsh conversation that followed a blissful kiss. Mike had come to rescue her and MJ from their crazed neighbor Dave Williams, formerly known as David Dash, who they had a very tragic past with. A few years ago Susan, Mike, and MJ collided with Dave's family, killing his wife and daughter in the process. Susan had been so racked with guilt over the incident that she pulled away from Mike to the point where they were sitting across a table armed by lawyers, splitting the assets and custody of MJ. They were not the only ones scared by the crash; Dave had never forgotten the accident and vowed revenge on the person that caused it. After finding out it was Susan, Dave plotted to kill MJ and force her to witness death in the same way he had. At the last minute, he had a change of heart, and released MJ, nearly killing himself in the process. Mike had found his family together and pulled his ex-wife and son into an embrace. Mike kissed Susan with all of the urgency and anticipation of the evening.

Susan sat forward, feeling a chill as she recalled the feeling of Mike's lips on hers, believing that there was a chance that they could erase the past and start over.

_"Susan, I do love you," Mike said frustratedly. _

_Susan glared exasperated at Mike as he continued. "A part of me will always love you – you're MJ's mother." _

_"You kissed me," Susan spat angrily, stunned that she was being rejected._

_"It was a mistake," Mike said firmly, more for himself than for her._

_Susan shook her head. He had called her that morning, telling her that he needed to talk to her. She had been filled with hope since that evening and he had taken it all away in one brief moment._

_"So nothing's changed?" she asked softly._

_"Nothing," Mike said gently, offering her his hand. _

Susan watched the I-dos being said, her vision clouding with tears; she saw that nothing had changed. She was still the woman pining for her ex-husband while another woman lived her dream.

_"But I have," Susan whispered hoarsely, pulling on Mike's arm. "I have changed; I'm not the woman who wanted the divorce, who feel into a deep depression over an accident – I'm a woman who is in love with you."_

_"I'm sorry Susan."_

Those were the final words that he had spoken to her since the accident. Immediately following Mike's rejection, Susan left MJ with him and went to visit her mother Sophie and her husband Morty for a week to recuperate. She couldn't stay on Wisteria Lane with Mike and Katherine living right across the street from her.

Susan felt a pang in her stomach as the preacher pronounced them man and wife. Susan struggled to stand with the rest of the guests as the happy couple went down the aisle to the sound of wedding bells.

"Mamma," MJ whispered softly as everyone stood to leave.

"Yes baby," Susan whispered.

"What do I call Katherine now that she and daddy are married?" he asked earnestly, looking to his mother for guidance.

Susan's heart broke at MJ's little smile. After a little resistance in the beginning, he had grown very fond of Katherine, who was the perfect homemaker, the exact opposite of Susan. Susan caressed MJ's cheek and lifted him in her arms. "You can still call her Katherine," she whispered as she walked out of the church, refusing to let her son see her cry.


	2. Chapter 2: The Reception

"Penny don't you dare run for that cake!" A frustrated Lynette Scavo glared at her young daughter as she raced for the table where the elegant white wedding cake sat. Placing a hand over her pregnant belly, Lynette whispered at her son Porter to bring his little sister back to their table. Lynette was in no condition to keep her family in line as she slumped into her seat and took off her shoes. Massaging her foot, Lynette glared at her husband. "Twins run in your family," she hissed. "You did this to me."

Tom generously offered to massage Lynette's foot as she propped it on the leg of the table. "Seven more months," he assured her.

"Easy for you to say," Lynette spat, taking a swig of water. "You aren't the one with the back pains, and the morning sickness, and the headaches, and the swelled feet."

"If I could switch places with you – I would," Tom sympathized.

"Liar," Lynette scoffed. She threw her hands in the air. "I can't even enjoy this wedding and drink with everyone else."

Tom quickly put his glass of champagne on the table. "Water is good for you," he added.

Lynette shook her head. "I mean it; this is the last pregnancy for me. You are going through with that vasectomy – no chickening out."

Tom took another sip of his drink. "Can we not have this discussion here?" he insisted as their three boys escorted Penny back to the table.

"Can I have a glass of champagne," fourteen year old Preston asked excitedly, eying his mother's untouched glass.

Tom shook his head, moving Lynette's glass closer to him. "You know the answer to that."

Parker looked around the room, bored out of his mind. "How long do we have to stay here?" he asked.

"Until I say so," Lynette said methodically.

Porter pulled out a deck of cards out his pocket. "Anyone up for a quick game of poker," he asked with a devilish grin.

"We are at a wedding!" Lynette scolded. "That means no cards."

"Is that a hard rule?" Parker asked.

Lynette reached for her shoes under the table and slipped them on her feet. "I'm going to mingle for as long as my feet will let me." Lynette cast a final look at her husband. "Keep them in line," she whispered, waving at her neighbor Karen McClusky.

Karen held a glass of champagne in her right hand as she admired Lynette's ever-growing stomach. "Did I see you leave in the middle of the ceremony?" she asked.

Lynette bashfully nodded her head. "Morning sickness," she said glumly.

Karen nodded her head in sympathy. "Have you thought of any names?"

Lynette let out a laugh. "I haven't thought that far ahead; in fact, I don't even want to know what the gender is going to be." Lynette leaned against one of the pillars. "I've got other things to think about."

"You still have your job," Karen reminded her. "Carlos is giving you maternity leave isn't he?"

Lynette nodded her head, running her hand through her hair. "He's being more than generous."

"Is it Tom that you're worried about? He'll find a job soon."

Lynette shook her head with a tight smile. "Tom's going to be a stay at home dad again whether he likes it or not," Lynette muttered.

"He's very understanding," Karen commented. "When I had my little boy, I was expected to stay home. Ah the joys of motherhood," she said with slight sarcasm.

"I just want these guys out of me," Lynette said with slight venom.

On the opposite side of the room, Bree Hodge admired the elegant floral arrangements that cascaded around the room. _Katherine has the best taste, _Bree thought with a small smile.

"Beautiful wedding wasn't it?" The deep voice behind her sent chills through her spine. Bree turned and found herself face to face with Karl Mayer, Susan's first ex-husband and the man that occupied her thoughts on this supposedly sacred day.

"Lovely," she replied with a smile.

"Shame I couldn't get a better view of the bride," Karl added. "There was this breathtaking redhead in front of me that captured my attention the entire time," he smirked.

"Karl," Bree said in a soft voice.

"I know, I know," Karl held up his hands. "Just wait until I get you alone," he threatened in a teasing manner that made her blush.

Bree could only smile at Karl's overt overtures toward her. What she had once believed to be obnoxious and uncharismatic she found sweet. It was a good feeling to feel wanted and desired by another man, and to be able to reciprocate those feelings. Growing up, Bree had been taught to ignore the feelings inside of her in order to create a picturesque exterior. Being with Karl gave her the freedom to explore feelings and new territory, something Bree hadn't done since she was newly married to Orson.

"You know I saw a few available rooms in the church if you'd like to discuss the wedding further," Karl winked, reaching for her hand.

"In a church!" Bree gasped.

"Tonight then," Karl insisted.

Bree looked deep into Karl's blue eyes. "The girls and I have to see Katherine off tonight before she goes on her honeymoon, but I'll do my best."

"I'll be waiting," Karl said in a low voice, giving Bree a chaste kiss on the cheek, the only contact she would allow him in public.

Bree smiled as she watched Karl walk back to his table. There were few things in life that had given Bree Hodge reason to smile these days and Karl Mayer was definitely one of them. She vividly recalled their first kiss in his office after a fight over her divorce with Orson. He had been the aggressor, pulling her into his arms and lunging for her mouth. He had pulled away from their embrace to gauge her reaction. When he saw that she enjoyed it just as much as he did, he kissed her once more, this time with tenderness. Their kiss escalated Bree ran her fingers through his thick rich hair. He pulled away again, breathlessly telling her that he had thought about her every night since she hired him. Bree was spellbound as Karl told her that he wanted to go farther with her, but wanted it to be somewhere more special than his office. He then told her that Evan was having a sleepover. That night Bree came to his home and had genuine sex for the first time in months. Her physical relationship with Orson was at a stalemate, she was bored with him after over a year of drifting apart. She made love to him to keep him from detecting her unhappiness, her plans for divorce, and she found herself very grateful for the ability to fake appearances. Being Karl was different from any other man, including Rex, her first husband. Karl was new and exciting, he encouraged Bree to slowly let loose and free herself of the restraints she once held so dear. After initial resisting, Bree found herself grateful for the release and knew that she could never go back.

Orson eyed Bree as she walked back to the table and graciously pulled her chair out for her. "Enjoying your mingling?" he asked.

"Very much," Bree said politely, reaching for her water glass. "I haven't seen some of these people in weeks."

"Well you're mine now," Orson said possessively, grabbing her hand. He massaged it with his strong grip, causing Bree to bite her tongue to keep from squirming. "You were the most beautiful woman in the church today," Orson told her, "You outshined the bride herself."

"Did I?" Bree asked softly, her eyes searching for Karl.

"I must be the luckiest man in the world – because I get to take you home with me."

Bree flashed Orson a small smile. "I didn't realize that you still felt that way."

Orson frowned slightly at Bree. "Still? Bree, I am as much in love with you now as we were on our wedding day."

Bree blinked at Orson. "Your actions seem to be telling a different story," she chided, referring to his resentment over her career, his standoffish attitude toward her and his kleptomania.

Orson shook his head. "I know I haven't exactly been the perfect husband lately – but I am trying." Orson looked deep into her eyes. "You have to give me that," he insisted.

"I do," Bree said honestly.

"Will you dance with me?" Orson asked.

"I'd love to," Bree said as he helped her out of her seat.

Across the hall, Gabrielle Solis furiously scoured the room for her rambunctious niece Ana.

"Gaby will you calm down," Carlos complained as he eyed their girls Juanita and Celia through the side of his eyes.

"She's disappeared again," Gaby shouted. "Who can keep track of her with such a large crowd!" Gaby turned to her husband. "And with all of these eligible men at the wedding, I can tell you exactly what she's doing."

"Gaby," Carlos hushed her. "You are jumping to conclusions."

Gaby shook her head. "I am being realistic – something that you should try doing."

Carlos glared at Gaby. "All you've done for the past two months is complain about Ana. I don't see anything wrong with her."

"Because you don't know what she's capable of," Gaby hissed. "Do you know what she is? She is…"

"You twenty years ago," Carlos laughed.

Gaby pouted her lips. "I never pulled half the crap she pulled."

"Yeah, you were a nun," Carlos muttered as he pointed to Gaby's chair. "Now sit and eat cake."

"Fine," Gaby muttered. "But if anything happens to her…"

"I will handle it," Carlos finished. "She is my niece."

"She's my niece too," Gaby said quietly.

Susan Mayer sat at her table and watched Mike and Katherine share their first dance to the song 'Wedding Bell Blues'. Susan hated to watch Mike dance with her former best friend, for her it was like watching a train wreck in the making. But like most accidents, Susan couldn't take her eyes off of them. The way Mike held her close to his side, the way Katherine sparkled in her elegant wedding dress. _It should be me and not her_ Susan thought bitterly, taking a greedy gulp of her champagne. As she watched her former best friend dance with the man she felt she was destined to be with, she found that any feelings of love and friendship for the bride were wearing thin, and that jealousy was coming to a head.

Susan thought about ducking out of the reception, having Bree or Lynette bring MJ home when the party was over, but she had vowed to stick it out, not only for MJ's sake, but for her own. She caught Katherine looking at her as she danced, a look of victory, she clearly thought herself the winner in the battle for Mike's heart. Susan sent Katherine a confident look of her own as she signaled a waiter for another glass of champagne. Seething under the liquid, Susan resented Katherine even more, for flaunting her status as Mrs. Mike Delfino, and never ceasing to remind her of the fact.

The song finally came to an end and Susan politely clapped with all of the other guests, eying the nearest waiter for her next glass of relief.

"Planning on drinking your weight in champagne?" Karl teased from behind her as she downed another glass. He promptly stopped her from getting another.

"How is that any of your business?" Susan snipped, attempting to side-step Karl. She drunkenly tripped in her heels and Karl grabbed her for balance.

"Why don't you switch to water?" Karl suggested, reaching for a full glass from a nearby tray.

Susan glared at Karl, defiantly refusing his friendly gift. "Don't you have some little date to attend to?" Susan quipped. Karl sent her a frustrated stare. "Oh that's right you came alone," Susan mocked.

Karl brushed off her comment as the band began to play another tune. "You wanna dance Suzy Q?" he asked.

Susan hesitantly took Karl's hand as he led her to the dance floor. "We haven't danced together in years."

Karl began to lead to the music, and Susan willingly followed along. "Just follow my lead," he coached her, spinning her around. "We still fit well together," he commented as they glided across the floor.

"We probably always will," Susan reasoned. "Twelve years is a long time to be married."

"Thirteen," Karl pointed out. "But who's counting?" They laughed together.

Karl anxiously looked across the dance floor for Bree, who was still dancing with Orson. She caught his glance and gave him a small smile.

"So why did you come alone?" Susan asked, drawing Karl's attention back to her. "Wasn't there a woman you wanted to ask?"

"Not really," Karl replied.

Susan stared at Karl, "You're not after some conquest," Susan challenged with a smirk, enjoying her teasing.

"I didn't realize you were so interested in my personal life," Karl quipped.

Susan sighed, "I guess I'm just looking for something to distract me from my own pathetic love life." Susan stole another glance at the happy bride and groom, going to different tables, thanking everyone for coming. "I mean here I am pretending to be happy for one of my oldest friends and my ex-husband and I can do is hope that they don't see how I really feel."

Karl gave Susan a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "It won't be like this forever Suzy, you'll get over this."

"Just like I got over you," Susan laughed.

"There's my Suzy's smile," Karl laughed. When they had first divorced, Karl had often wondered if he was meant to get back together with Susan. He knew that the separation was primarily his fault; he had cheated on her with his secretary, among other women. But that didn't stop him from quietly pining for his former wife. It wasn't until he saw her married to Mike in a Lamaze class they both attended that he came to peace with his relationship to Susan and decided to stop thinking about her in a romantic way altogether. He, like many other residents in Fairview, thought Susan and Mike were an ideal couple. Which was why he, like so many others, was surprised to hear that they had split up.

Susan grinned at Karl as he spun her around. "At least I won't have to deal with them for another week – their going on a long honeymoon to Hawaii and I am going to have a full week with MJ all to myself." Susan swayed with the music and glanced up at Karl. "I'm surprised you even came to the wedding," she commented. "You usually hate these kinds of things."

"Do I?" Karl asked.

Susan nodded her head. "You once said that marriage was like a jail sentence."

"I say that to all of the couples that I counsel during their divorce," he laughed.

"So what changed your mind?" Susan asked. "Was it another person?"

"Susan…" Karl warned.

"There is someone – I know there is," Susan exclaimed. "And she's here, which is why you didn't bring a date with you."

"Susan…."

"And she must be with someone else because she didn't come with you…."

"I am not discussing my personal life with you," Karl finished.

"Please," Susan begged, "My life sucks right now and I would love to hear someone's good news. It will keep me from being depressed."

"Fine," Karl replied. "Yes, there is a woman." He searched again for Bree and found her sitting with Lynette, Tom, and Orson at one of the tables.

"Aha," Susan said. "Is it serious?"

Karl quickly looked away from Bree and back to Susan. "I think it could be," he said slowly.

"Really?" Susan remarked. "She must be something special."

"She is," Karl said, somewhat glad to get his feelings for Bree out in the open. They hadn't spent much time talking about their relationship with one another. He knew she was in a loveless marriage that she could not leave yet, and he was willing to wait until she became available. "She's unlike any other woman I've ever been with," Karl admitted.

"Wow," Susan replied, stunned that Karl could ever be enamored with one woman.

"I think I may even be falling for her," he said slowly, spying Orson kissing Bree under a floral arrangement.

"Congratulations," Susan smiled. "Does she feel the same way?"

"I don't know," Karl said frowning slightly. He hated the fact that Orson could kiss Bree in public while he had to wait to be with her in private.

"Do I get to learn her name?" Susan teased as the song ended.

Karl shook his head and patted Susan on the shoulder. "That is one secret that I am keeping."

"Fine," Susan pouted. "Do I know her?"

"Not telling," Karl replied.

"Does she live in Fairview?" Susan asked.

Karl smirked. "No specifics."

"Fine," Susan said with her arms crossed, breaking out into a small smile. "Thank-you for dancing with me."

"It was my pleasure," Karl assured her, walking back to his table.

Susan smiled as she reached for a glass of water and positioned a piece of cake onto her fork. Things were going to get better for her, but it was going to take time.

The wedding singer announced that it was the last dance for the bride and groom before the reception ended. Mike extended his hand to Katherine and led her to the floor.

"Tell me you're happy," Katherine whispered as the song began.

"You know I am," Mike assured her.

"And you don't have any regrets?" Katherine asked, leaning against Mike's body, searching for Susan in the crowd. She found her sitting with the other women, watching them dance. She had worried that she was going to lose Mike to Susan for almost three months; the thought was always in the back of her mind. Susan had been married to him for five years, and there was no way that she could compete or replace the ex-wife, the mother of his son. She had secretly hoped that Susan wouldn't come to the wedding; she was too polite to decline her an invitation, and she knew that Mike wanted her there for MJ, but she wondered if he had an ulterior reason for wanting her – a personal reason that he would never tell her.

"None whatsoever." Mike tilted Katherine's chin up and looked deep into her eyes. He also eyed Susan, her eyes laughing as she talked with Gaby. At that moment, Susan's eyes looked up and locked with his. Mike quickly looked away, his face turning slightly red, ashamed of looking at another woman, especially that woman, on his wedding day to Katherine. The past two months had tested his relationships with both women, and he had finally come to a decision regarding the two friends, and he was committed to sticking to it. "This is one of the best days of my life and I am sharing it with you," he promised, willing himself to stop thinking about Susan.

"Ummm," Katherine moaned. "I can't wait to get to Hawaii."

"Me neither."

"I almost wish that we could take MJ with us."

"Liar," Mike teased.

"You're right," Katherine laughed. "But we'll have plenty to share with him when we get back."

"I've never been to Hawaii."

"I went once with Adam – it was amazing." Katherine smiled at Mike, her new husband. She felt she had finally won the battle for his heart, and it felt good to be in his arms. She was going to get a full week with just him, no complications, no problems, and no Susan. Katherine wanted to make the afterglow of the day last as long as possible. "I love you Mike Delfino."

"I love you Katherine Delfino." Mike kissed her as the song stopped. Everyone clapped and stood up. Mike and Katherine proudly walked together down the hall, giving a final thanks to all of the friends and family in attendance.

Bree pulled Katherine's hands together. "You look radiant," she gushed. "I have never seen a more beautiful bride."

Katherine blushed from the compliment and kissed Bree on the cheek. "You are my best friend in the world," she whispered.

Bree bit her lip to keep from crying. "I don't know what I'm going to do without you for a full week."

"You can always call," Katherine reassured her.

Bree nodded her head and waved her friend off. She knew if anyone deserved a happy ending it was Katherine Mayfair Delfino.

Mike eyed MJ and Susan and the end of the line. "Hey buddy," Mike said, lifting his son into his arms. "You be good for your mom."

"Yes daddy," MJ promised.

Mike ruffled his hair and placed him on the ground. "You take care," he said to Susan.

"I will," Susan nodded quietly.

Katherine came up behind Mike and placed her arm around his waist.

"You look lovely," Susan admired truthfully, squeezing Katherine's hand.

"Thank-you," Katherine smiled. She and Mike gave their final farewells and raced for the getaway car taking them to the airport.

Susan and MJ waved with everyone else and watched the car go down the street.

"I miss daddy," MJ whispered.

"So do I," Susan replied, kissing her son on the forehead.


	3. Chapter 3: A Confession is Slipped

The ladies of Wisteria Lane gathered together in Lynette's kitchen for a healthy round of poker. It didn't matter that they had seen each other only an hour before at the wedding; poker was a sacred tradition and one that was never skipped.

Lynette doled out pieces of wedding cake that Katherine insisted that she take home with her. She quickly took her seat and listened as Gaby once again lamented about Ana.

"She came this close to running off with some random guy at the reception," Gaby pouted, placing two fingers together. "That girl is going to be the death of me."

"What did Carlos say?" Lynette asked.

"He says what he always says," Gaby complained, "_She's just being a teenager_," she mimicked, causing the ladies to laugh. "Glad to know my misery is so amusing to you all," Gaby said bitterly, cramming a piece of cake into her mouth.

"Oh come on Gaby, I'm sure you were just like her when you were a teen," Susan laughed.

"I most certainly was not!" Gaby said indignantly.

"Going out with random guys, staying out past curfew, sneaking out of the house – I can see it," Lynette grinned.

Gaby threw one of the dog's chew toys at Lynette in mock disgust. "I may not have been a nun but I didn't pull half the crap Ana does. And don't get me started on the way she influences my Juanita and Celia."

"Oh dear," Bree said supportively, giving Gaby's hand a protective pat.

"Have you told Carlos how you feel?" Susan asked.

Gaby shook her head. "Carlos always turns a blind eye to Ana. He says that she's had a hard life and should be able to 'let off some steam'."

"Tom's given me the same speech about the boys," Lynette pointed out, "And I told him exactly where to go with that theory," she smirked.

"Yeah kids are a real blessing," Gaby muttered sarcastically.

As if on cue, Penny and MJ came running into the room.

"I thought you two were watching a movie together," Lynette smirked at her little girl.

"We were, but Preston's playing loud music again and we can't hear the movie."

Lynette placed her hand on Penny's shoulder. "You tell Preston that I told him to turn down the music."

"Thanks mom," Penny called. A few moments later she was yelling, "PRESTON MOM WANTS YOU TO TURN DOWN THE MUSIC!"

Lynette cringed as she reached for the potato chips in the center of the table. "I cannot believe Tom and I are doing this again," she muttered.

"You'll feel better when you're done carrying them," Susan assured her.

"Actually, I'd rather keep them in me until Penny goes off to college," Lynette laughed. "Right when Porter and Preston get ready to go off to college I start the cycle all over again."

Lynette lowered her head in frustration as little MJ Delfino came into the kitchen, hugging his mother's leg.

"Mamma can we call Daddy so that I can say goodnight?" he asked, his bright blue eyes shining.

Susan caressed her son's cheek and shook her head. "Daddy and Katherine are on a plane and can't talk right now, but we'll call them tomorrow," she promised. MJ retreated back to the den with Penny. "Thanks for letting me bring MJ," Susan grinned.

"Not a problem," Lynette assured her. "Your son is a great kid. I wish my boys had been that well-behaved when they were his age."

"You know I worry about him," Susan admitted quietly, pushing the cake around her plate. "Yesterday he asked me if Mike and Katherine were going to have another baby and forget about him." Susan took a deep breath. "I told him that Mike would love him no matter what happened. But then I couldn't help but wonder what if Katherine and Mike really do have a baby together?" she asked the ladies.

"I don't think you have to worry about that right now," Bree assured her. "They're newlyweds – right now they just want to be together."

"Exactly," Gaby agreed. "You wait and see, things won't be that different."

"Right," Susan muttered, polishing off her piece of cake. "I will say one thing about Katherine; she has excellent taste in wedding cake."

The ladies laughed with Susan, glad to know that there seemed to be no hard feelings. Bree, Gaby, and Lynette were all worried about how Susan was handling Mike's marriage to Katherine. Each one had gone her, offering to bring MJ to the ceremony so that she wouldn't have to sit through the process of her ex-husband marrying a neighbor and friend. The ladies all hoped that the transition would be smooth for everyone – the last thing they wanted to do was pick sides between two friends.

_"I really think they're going to have it out over Mike," Lynette reasoned to Gaby and Bree. The three ladies congregated at Lynette's a week before the wedding to talk about the big event. "Can't you just feel the tension in the air?"_

_"But Susan's been fine with Katherine dating Mike," Gaby reasoned. "Mike and Katherine have been together for months. If something were happen, it would have happened already."_

_Bree was silent as Lynette and Gaby talked about Susan, Mike, and Katherine. Bree felt like she was in the most awkward position of them all. Katherine was her very best friend on Wisteria Lane; she was the first to embrace her when she moved back years ago. Lynette and Gaby loved Katherine very much, but if push were to come to shove, both admitted to siding with Susan over Katherine, no matter what the outcome. Lynette had pointed out that they should stay true to Susan because they knew her longer. Gaby said that she didn't think that Mike and Katherine were as a good of a match as Mike and Susan, though she would never say it out loud. But it was different for Bree. Bree had seen how lonely Katherine was when Adam left, how she went through a dry spell with no man in her life at all. She recalled Katherine gushing about Mike, how he had saved her life and given her a new reason to get up in the morning. Bree knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Katherine was happy with Mike, he kept her from being lonely. She had wondered, privately, if Mike was really capable of committing to Katherine after being with Susan for so long. Like many others on Wisteria Lane, Bree assumed that Mike and Susan were going to get back together, that it would only be a matter of time before vows were renewed and they were a family again. But it never happened. Bree recalled how Katherine ran to her the day Mike proposed with a ring; she was the first one she had told. Bree had been stunned, speechless, but still congratulated her friend on her good fortune. The last thing she wanted was to see Katherine hurt and that still held true to this day. Bree knew if anything were to happen to her and Mike, she would need someone on her side, and Bree resolved to be that someone, regardless of how the other ladies felt._

_"Bree?" Lynette brought her out of her revelry. Gaby waved a hand in front of her face._

_"Yes," Bree said primly. _

_"Do you think that Mike and Katherine getting married is a good idea?" Gaby prodded._

_Bree took a deep breath. "Katherine loves Mike very much, and if they can make each other happy, then I wish them all of the luck in the world," Bree said aloud._

Susan drummed her hands on the kitchen table. "I know one person who seemed pretty happy at the wedding."

"Who?" Gaby asked, itching for details.

"Karl."

Bree spat out her glass of water all over the table. "Lynette I'm so sorry," she stammered.

"Don't worry about it," Lynette smiled, getting a towel.

"Are you alright?" Gaby asked Bree, concerned.

Bree nodded her head. "The water went down the wrong way," she explained, trying to hide her shock at Susan mentioning Karl.

Gaby patted Bree on the back, pleased with her answer and turned back to Susan. "You're Karl?" she asked.

"I didn't even know he was at the wedding," Lynette commented.

"He was surprisingly sweet," Susan conceded. "Almost gentlemanly."

"You don't say," Bree said quietly.

"Weddings bring out weird sides of people," Lynette commented.

"It wasn't the wedding," Susan explained. "He's seeing someone."

Bree glanced at Susan and bit her lip to keep from screaming.

"Really," Gaby scoffed. "Wonder how long that's gonna last," she laughed.

"He seems serious about this one," Susan insisted.

"He does?" Bree queried, playing with her fingers under the table.

"Um-hum. He said and I quote 'he could see himself falling for her'."

Bree lowered her head, feeling a slight color rise in her cheeks.

"That could be just the wedding talking," Lynette theorized. "Tom proposed to me a week after we went to his sister's wedding."

"Well I'm happy for him," Susan smiled, bringing her dishes to the sink.

"So who is she?" Gaby prodded excitedly. "Does she live in Fairview?"

Susan shook her head. "He wouldn't say who she was."

Bree felt herself smile as she joined Lynette at the sink.

"I've seen Karl with plenty of women after we divorced, but I never heard him so serious about someone."

Bree took Lynette and Gaby's dishes, feeling herself blush as she thought about him. A smile crept on her mouth as she counted the minutes before she could leave Lynette's, go to him and forget about everything else in the world.

"I'll walk you home," Gaby offered to Susan as they headed for the door; they waved at Bree and Lynette and headed down the street.

"Thanks for helping to clean up," Lynette smiled.

"It's no trouble at all," Bree assured her. "You should be resting, carrying twins is hard."

"I've done it before," Lynette laughed, touching her belly. "I have never let pregnancy slow me down before and I am not about to start now."

"But this isn't like the other pregnancies," Bree said gently. "You haven't had a baby in…"

"Ten years," Lynette finished with bite, still kicking herself over getting pregnant after all of this time. "I know that my body is different, and I have different issues to think about when carrying the babies – but I'm really not that worried."

"Good for you." Bree took a seat in the living room next to Lynette. "When I was pregnant with Andrew I was so worried about having a safe pregnancy."

"When I found out I was pregnant with twins, I was so mad at Tom I didn't even think much else," Lynette laughed. Rumbling from upstairs warned Lynette that it was Penny's bed time.

"See you tomorrow," Bree grinned as Lynette headed for the stairs.

Looking down the street Bree thought she saw Orson in the living room window, reading his paper in his favorite armchair. With a devilish look, Bree headed for the garage and hopped into her car, not giving a final thought to her husband.

Bree got into her car and slowly drove off Wisteria Lane and down the street. She just had to see him again; being apart at the wedding was bad enough. _I wonder if he really is falling for me _Bree mused to herself. The first time she had been with Karl she had been convinced that it was a mere fling – a onetime thing. But one time turned into another the following day, and Bree was unable to say no. Still, she never thought about taking Karl seriously as a companion – leaving Orson for him. She didn't want to put herself through a second divorce – the gossiping, the fighting, the dividing of assets. Another divorce could kill Bree's perfect housewife image, which had launched her cookbooks and radio appearances. Orson had been the perfect business partner for Bree, in public and private – until he began to resent her success. _It wasn't my fault my career took off _Bree told herself as she pulled into Karl's house, trying to push thoughts of Orson out of her mind. He had been telling the truth at the wedding – he was trying to change his ways for her; he took an interest in the business, booking appearances and managing staff when she was off doing other things; he asked her how her day went with genuine interest. _It won't last, _Bree told herself, as she stealthily knocked on Karl's door, _and I don't want to be alone when Orson snaps._

"Hey," Karl said, pulling Bree into the house. "I didn't know you were coming by."

"Spur of the moment decision," Bree whispered, kissing Karl on the mouth.

"I thought Bree Van de Kamp never did things spur of the moment," Karl teased.

"I never did a lot of things before I met you," Bree replied as Karl fetched two glasses of water from the kitchen.

"So you saw the bride and groom off," Karl said, returning.

"Yes," Bree said, taking a sip.

"You know I never imagined Delfino and Katherine together."

"You didn't," Bree asked, perching herself on the couch next to Karl.

"I thought he and Susan were the real thing."

"A lot of people did." Bree looked at Karl. "I saw you dancing with Susan at the wedding."

"Oh," Karl perked up, "It was nothing, just one ex helping another."

Bree nodded her head. "Does she know about us?" she asked quietly.

Karl stared into Bree's green eyes. "I haven't told a soul about us, and I wouldn't dream of telling Susan now."

"Hmm," Bree mused in agreement.

"Why do you ask?"

"Susan mentioned a little conversation that you had at the wedding," Bree said slowly.

"She did," Karl chuckled, turning slightly red. He should have known better than to confide in his ex, best friend to the woman that he was seeing on the side.

"Is it true?" Bree asked bluntly.

Karl had never known Bree to be so direct. "What I said to Susan?"

"About me," Bree finished hastily. "Are you…"

"Yes," Karl finished, pulling Bree into a kiss. "And it scares the living daylights out of me."

Bree let out a low sigh. Hearing Karl say the words made it feel all more real. She had been careful not to mention feelings around him, preferring to keep the relationship aloof.

"It's bothering you," Karl said slowly, sensing Bree's tension.

"It caught me off guard," Bree confessed. "I didn't think we were that serious – that we would become…"

"It surprised me too," Karl said. "But now that it's been said, should we talk about it?"

Bree closed her eyes. "I'd rather talk later," she purred, as she unbuttoned his shirt.

Karl didn't argue with Bree as he lowered the strap of her blouse. Talking could wait.


End file.
